Jordis the Sword-Maiden
|Base ID = }} Jordis the Sword-Maiden is a Nord Housecarl who is appointed to the Dragonborn by Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude after completing five miscellaneous quests for people around Solitude, completing Jarl Elisif's personal request, and purchasing Proudspire Manor for 25,000 . Interactions Follower Jordis is a potential follower for the Dragonborn. Her strongest skills are Heavy Armor, Archery, Block and One-Handed. Marriage If the Dragonborn wears the Amulet of Mara, Jordis will be available for marriage, like any other Housecarl appointed, and will act as shopkeeper once married. Steward She can also be hired as steward in after building a home on a plot of purchased land. It is advised to remove any gear given to her, however, otherwise she will continue to wear her default armor even as a steward. Quotes *“''I am sworn to carry your burdens.”'' — When asked to trade items. *"I've got your back." — When approached or passed by. *“''I am your sword and your shield.”'' — When approached or passed by. *''“Long life to you, Thane.”'' — When approached or passed by. *''“Honor to you, my Thane.”'' — When approached or passed by. *''“I am sworn to protect you.”'' — When approached or passed by. *''"Honored to see you, my thane"'' — When approached or passed by. *''"I'm right behind you."'' — When chat is exited. *''“As you wish my Thane.”'' — When asked to do something. *''“I don't like where this is going.”'' — When entering certain areas in cave or ruin. *''“Wow! That's impressive!.”'' — When approaching large, and often spectacular, areas. *''“Hey! Watch it!” — When the Dragonborn "pushes"'' her, urging her to move. *''“Be careful.”'' — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. *''“What's the hurry?”'' — When the Dragonborn sprints into\past her. *''“Hey, look, a cave. Who knows what could be down there?”'' — When approaching cave entrances. *''“Look over there, that's a Dwemer ruin.”'' — When near a Dwemer Ruin. *''"You won't get away from me!"'' — When in combat. *''"You call yourself a Nord?"— When fighting Nordic bandits. *"Damn you!"'' — When damaged. *''"We heading out?"'' — When approached while waiting. *''"Thanks"'' - when using healing hands. *''"Go back to your precious forest, elf!"'' - when fighting a Bosmer. *''"Dear Gods...No!"'' - when damaged heavily by a trap. Trivia *With installed, Jordis can be turned into a vampire. This requires the Dragonborn to be married to her and to have sided with the Volkihar vampires during the DLC's main quest line. After completing several side quests for the vampires, Vingalmo will eventually offer the quest "The Gift" to "invite her into the family." *Jordis will sometimes disappear for no apparent reason. She will be found at Proudspire, wearing her original gear. Ask her to trade equipment and all of the gear she had when she left will be in her inventory. Remove one item and give it back and everything will be reequipped. *Jordis will not use certain bows, even though they may be superior to her base weapon. She seems to prefer Ancient Nord weapons. She will wield the Gauldur Blackbow, but will not use the Nightingale Bow, even though it is much stronger than her default Hunting Bow. *Upon marrying her, she will ask whether to move into the Dragonborn's house, or her house. Either choice will be the Dragonborn's current house. *Her name can be translated from the Old Norse word hjordis, meaning "sword." Bugs * Jordis may unequip all of her apparel. Giving her any apparel item and then taking it back will fix this. *If given an Ebony Shield, Jordis might recognize it as a weapon. She will sheathe and use it as a weapon while the actual weapon stays sheathed. The effects of this have not been tested in battle. *When given Necromancer's Robes to carry, they cannot be removed later. The message "You cannot remove your teammate's starting armor" appears. *Jordis may occasionally treat the Dragonborn as an outsider or trespasser when they enter Proudspire Manor. This can be fixed by simply exiting and re-entering the house. *If the Dragonborn marries her, she may disappear during Maramal's speech. In order to fix this, the Dragonborn will need to travel away from Riften, wait a few in-game days, and then return to the temple of Mara. She will be there and will speak to the Dragonborn about choosing a new house to live in. Sometimes, she may be found on the upper wooden catwalk near the Riften main gate, accessible through the back of the row of houses. *If Jordis is replaced by a Companion follower for the Companion's questline, when the Dragonborn reacquires her as a follower, all of the items within her inventory will be gone. *If a former follower is killed by the Dragonborn, the follower's body will appear if the wedding with Jordis is attended, causing the task "attend your wedding ceremony" to fail. Moving the body to the basement then asking both Jordis and Maramal to have another wedding will fix this. *If she is married to the Dragonborn and killed, then resurrected and remarried, she will say that she has decided to open a shop. However, it is impossible to buy anything from her, nor will the Dragonborn be able to receive any share of the earnings. *If given some armor, she may equip it, then switch to her default on the next reload. A possible fix is to use the Perfect Touch perk to take her default armor. Tested on . *If Jordis is decapitated, there is a rare chance that she will respawn without a head. If this occurs and the Dragonborn fast travels afterwards, upon arrival her head will fall off, but her body will continue to follow the Dragonborn. Appearances * de:Jordis die Schwert-Maid es:Jordis la Espadachina fr:Jordis la Guerrière it:Jordis la Spadaccina pl:Jordis Siostra-Tarczy ru:Йордис Дева Меча uk:Йордіс Діва меча Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Housecarls